Never say never
by Tairn Keisei
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki is a normal girl who just happens to be starting her first day at high school. Little she knows is that there is a load in store for her once she meets a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. FemnaruXSasu. Rated M for later chapters
1. High school is wierd

This is my first Fanfic so please show constructive criticism and please do not flame me. If you do not like my style, then can you please inform me on what you think I am doing wrong so I can see if I think I should change it or not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of the Naruto universe(I wish I did though :pouts:)**

**Pairings: SasuXFemnaru(Naruko)**

"Talk"

'thought'

"_Kyuubi Mindscape"_

"_**Kyuubi speaking"**_

_**0000000000 means scene change**_

Chapter 1:First days are always the worst

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The alarm started ringing at seven o'clock in the morning, and for the blonde girl, that was way to early. "Five more minutes!" the blonde yelled as she threw her shoe at the alarm successfully shattering it and making it turn off._** "Kit, wake up!" **_An all too familiar voice yelled in Naruko Uzumaki's head'Can it you damn fox! Don't ya know that I don't like waking up early!'._** "Even for your first day at Highschool?" The fox snickered as the words sunk into the girls head. **_"AW SHIT!" Naruko yelled as she jumped up and ran into the bathroom stripping off her clothes to jump into the shower to take a quick shower. She got out and ran to her closet and grabbed an orange skirt that hung only a few inches from her knees and a tight black shirt. She threw on her shoes as she ran out of her house without saying goodbye to her father Minato. As she ran out the door, her father said "Naruko be home by five o' clock!" "Ok daddy I will!". Naruko was soon out of sight as Minato sighed "She has grown up so fast".

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Right as Naruko arrived at the gates of Konoha High School, she heard the bell ring "Dammit!" she said as she ran faster towards the doors as she tripped and was successfully caught by a boy with raven black hair and onyx eyes. 'Who is this guy think he is grabbing me?' 'Why was this girl running so fast and why...'the boy became entranced with her tight shirt. Naruko looked at his eyes and quickly slapped him in the face "Baka no hentai! Don't you know your not supposed to do that!" "I...I...Wait don't you know who I am?" "A pervert?" Naruko responded.. The raven haired boy's right eye twitched at the comment and replied "No, My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He stood in a proud stance as if he wanted Naruko to awe in his presence. "Well my name is Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko brushed off her skirt and walked off while ignoring Sasuke's attempts to start a conversation. She looked at her schedule to see that she had gym first period. 'Great... now I won't be able to get any sleep at all'. Naruko quickly slipped into the girls locker room to avoid her new best friend aka Sasuke. She quickly found her locker with the uniform in it. A white t-shirt and a tight pair of shorts. 'I wonder which pervert thought up this.' She quickly slipped on the uniform and ran outside to meet the rest of the class and who was leading the class. Her teacher looked at her. He was an odd looking man with black shiny hair in a bowl-cut and night-black eyes. "WHO ARE YOU WITH YOUR BRIGHT YOUTHFULNESS BURNING BRIGHTLY?!" the odd man said as Naruko looked at her sheet. "Umm my name is Naruko Uzumaki. Are you Gai-sensei?" At that sudden announcement, Gai-sensei looked to his teacher's assistant, who looked exactly like him even down to the haircut and ordered him to get the roll. As Gai sensei looked the roll over, he suddenly burst out, "NARUKO UZUMAKI, YOUR YOUTHFULNESS SHOWS IN YOUR LAZINESS!! NOW CLASS RUN 10 LAPS AROUND THE COURSE TO COMPENSATE FOR NARUTO'S LAZINESS!" The entire class groaned except for the teacher's assistant who turned out to be named Lee. Naruko hesitantly started jogging as a certain fox talked to her. _**"Hey Kit, what's wrong? Don't like a bit of exercise? By the look of you, I'd say you need it" the fox chuckled and then started rolling in his cage in pure laughter at his vessel's discomfort.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Naruko was laying her head down on her desk in homeroom obviously sleeping after the long and grueling exercise that Gai-sensei had put her through. She was sore from head to toe. As the final bell rang to dismiss them, she woke up and rushed out of the school and ran to the woods to her favorite hiding place. As she came to the clearing that she loved so, she sat next to a tree and went back to sleep.

About an hour later, she was aroused by a hand gliding through her hair as she looked up to see the sad Sasuke. She looked up at him and asked " What's wrong Sasuke?" At that , Sasuke broke down crying and fell to his knees as Naruko hugged him tightly. "He...he killed them. Onii-kun... killed my entire clan. He killed our parents right in front of me!" Naruko looked at Sasuke in pure shock but with a lot of sympathy. She stood up while helping him up and slowly walked to her house. The minute she got home, Minato looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha! The police are looking for you! They need to know who committed the mass murder of your entire family!" "DAD!! NOT NOW!"Naruko yelled as she took Sasuke to her room and lied him down on her bed. "Its all gonna be okay Sasuke. They will catch your brother. I will be here for you if you need okay?" "N..n...naruko-chan" He hugged her tightly as he looked into her eyes with tired and sad eyes as he drifted off to sleep and fell onto her bed.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

(A/N) I personally think this is a short chapter but you guys may think its long. I will update as soon as possible. I see potential in this story and I think I will work. Thanks for reading

R&R


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok I know I have not updated the second chapter yet but I have been constantly working on it and I keep disagreeing with the way its turning out. Plus my life is getting really hectic (Damn relationships) I will honestly try to update soon but please be patient.**


End file.
